1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a surface geometry characters measuring gauge for measuring the radial deviation and/or other surface geometry characters of objects having nominally circular cross sections.
2. Description of Related Art
In manufacturing, roundness measurement for a workpiece with a circular cross section is typically carried out by a large sized precision measuring instrument. The precision measuring instrument is expensive, and it is costly for a large factory to be equipped with a number of such precision measuring instruments.
Therefore, what is needed is to provide a surface geometry characters measuring gauge with a simple structure and low cost.